When I Kissed The Teacher
by Ninny Weasley
Summary: One of these days, Gonna tell him I dream of him every night, One of these days, Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright... Ooh la la! Potions has never been this fun... MwaHaHaaa... Songfic.


AN: Hey all, thanks a bunch for reviewing my other songfic – DumDumDiddle (it was meant to be called Dum-Dum-Diddle, but the –'s got taken out for some reason). It meant a lot to me to hear so many positive things from you guys. And those of you who asked for more will be glad to know that I've decided to continue it.

My apologies to readers of Detention – I've decided to leave that where it is, at least for now.

Also keep a lookout for a Draco/Hermione short fic I'm currently working on. It should be published in the next few weeks – that is if I'm not too busy with DumDumDiddle.

And now – on with the show!

Here it is! The second of my two ABBA songfics! This one is a lot lighter that the other one, and although it was a bit hard to write, it was a good challenge. Everyone should write about ships they don't like at least once. So read on, and try not to wet yourself (gees, it's not that funny!)

~Ninny Weasley~

Disclaimer: Yes, it's all mine! Mua hua hua hua!!! Except for, like, all of it. Oh well. The song belongs to ABBA, and the characters and places are all JK Rowling's. What talented people they are.

When I Kissed the Teacher

o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o

**Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher  
And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher  
  
**

I just couldn't help it! He was just so damned sexy! I know I'm supposed to hate him 'cause all the Gryffindors do, but I can't. That sneer – so cold, so cruel – it just makes me want to jump him, right there, and ravish him on the cold, hard floor. And his hair. It just screams 'I have better things to care about than what's on my head'. Oh how I would love to be one of those things. Ok, I have to admit I don't like his nose, but apart from that, I just can't resist him.

**All my friends at school  
They had never seen the teacher blush, he looked like a fool  
Nearly petrified 'cos he was taken by surprise  
When I kissed the teacher**

When I kissed him, he was quite shocked. He went all red, and seemed embarrassed. It was really quite a turn-on. Of course I had to make like I didn't know why I'd done it, but I think he enjoyed it as much as I did. I think he was just waiting for me to do it. He's so sexy when he's like that.

  
**Couldn't quite believe his eyes, when I kissed the teacher  
My whole class went wild  
As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher**  
  


It was quite cute the way his eyes kind of bugged out of his head. When he pulled away I thought that maybe it was wrong of me to kiss him, in front of the whole class like that, but he just smiled that gorgeous smirk at me, and made some kind of snide comment. I wasn't really listening. It's all the same really; all foreplay. And he plays dirty.

All the kids in my potions class didn't know how to react. Harry looked disturbed. Draco was shocked to the point of being speechless. Dean and Seamus nearly fell off their chairs laughing. Ron looked like he was about to throw up. I nearly laughed out loud when I saw him turning green.

  
**One of these days  
Gonna tell him I dream of him every night  
One of these days  
Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright  
  
**

Ever since sometime in second year I've dreamed about him. Sometimes I wake up screaming his name, the dreams are so intense. All the other girls in my dorm think I'm screaming 'cause I'm having a nightmare that he gave me bad grades or something. That's what they think of me – Hermione Granger, doesn't care about anything about books, grades, and Ron Weasley. That's what I want them to think.

I've had it with Ron. He's such a boy, I want a man. A real man who isn't afraid of his feelings. 

  
**I was in a trance when I kissed the teacher  
Suddenly I took the chance when I kissed the teacher  
Leaning over me, he was trying to explain the laws of Alchemy*  
And I couldn't help it, I just had to kiss the teacher  
  
**

What was I supposed to do? He was leaning right over my shoulder, his lips so close to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and I just lost control.

  
**One of these days  
Gonna tell him I dream of him every night  
One of these days  
Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright**  
  


**What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacher  
All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher  
My whole class went wild  
As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)  
  
**

I don't know what it was that made me do it. I've had a crush on him for so long, but I was always so good at controlling my feelings for him in public. Of course, in my dreams, it was a different matter entirely, but they were personal. I'd seen more of him than anyone in those dreams, and I loved it. 

It was Monday when I kissed him. Three whole days ago, and I haven't had a lesson with him since. I can't wait to see his face when I do it again today.

**When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)**

**  
  
 o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o**

* Actually 'Geometry'. Alchemy was a form of science in about the 15th century, mainly concerned with creating the elixir of life and turning other metals into gold. I thought that this would be closer to something they would teach at Hogwarts than Geometry. Plus it still rhymes.

AN: Hermione! You naughty girl! Well, love it, hate it, that was sooo much fun to write! Flame me if you like, I don't really support the Snape/Hermione ship. No, I'm a Ron/ Hermione girl all the way, but I just couldn't resist writing this fic once the idea popped into my head.

I just love the idea of Hermione being a naughty, naughty girl behind the façade. So funny! Hope you liked.

Also, there will be no other chapters with this one. At least not unless I get a whole lot of people begging me or something. Yeah, like that's going to happen!

~Ninny Weasley~


End file.
